


What If Kat Is A Boy?

by RoadFar



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>绝非对Kat妹子有意见，相反我还蛮喜欢她。只是因为性别有时也是影响人物判断的重要因素，不由得想演算一下，如果Kat是男生，那么DmC的故事走向会有什么不同？相信我看完你们就懂我的意思了……<br/>警告：游戏全局剧透，有恶搞，毫不犹豫的VD情节满满。本意是想认真一点当做伪·游戏还原来写（比如第一段），后来发现还是胡扯比较适合这篇东西，于是就是后面那样……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人名、专有名词对照
> 
> Dante 但丁  
> Vergil 维吉尔  
> Mundus 曼达斯  
> Kat 凯特  
> Lilith 莉莉丝  
> Limbo 灵簿狱（沿用某汉化组的用法）

　　但丁的拖车里有一台电视，收不到几个台，但是新闻还是能看的。

　　一个和往常没啥区别的早晨，这台电视忠诚地在固定时间开始播报新闻，新闻内容是那个名为“教团”的奇怪组织的首领发表的一通宣言，类似于我们的世界被恶魔占领，每个人都应该提高警惕，等等等等。

　　啊哈。被恶魔占领的世界。没人比但丁更明白这件事情了。他靠着喝酒麻痹自己的判断力，但就算那样他还是能轻而易举地识别出混迹于人群中的每一个恶魔，每一个闻起来都有一股难以掩盖的臭味。

　　他揉着脑袋坐起来，昨晚的两位“夜场天使”都已经回去了，不过她们用口红——难以想象她们是怎样在少得不能再少的贴身内衣里藏下口红的——在但丁的手臂内侧留了言，真是热情的姑娘们。

　　电视的声音吵得他睡不着，就在他转身望向电视屏幕的时候——

　　门被人踹开了。

　　老实说，但丁并不心疼他家的门，反正那个门也没锁，这个游乐场没人比他睡得更晚了，他家也没啥可拿的。有胆量踹他的门的肯定不认识他。

　　踹门的人没有丝毫的停顿就冲了进来：“但丁，你得离开这儿，快点，”他一把拉掉但丁身上盖着的唯一的一条被单，“你也太粗心了，现在狩猎魔已经找到你的位置了，”他把但丁的背心丢在他身上，拿着他的裤子四处张望，“你的内裤在哪儿？”在但丁直接将裤子套上腿后，他以过于夸张的动作躲在门后向门外张望，“他来了，你的武器最好已经准备好了！”

　　“……你是谁？”

　　站在但丁面前的是一个小个子的男人，或是个男孩？他带着兜帽，脸上的雀斑都没褪干净，额头眉间似乎还有一个五角星纹身，穿着——呃——看起来挺俏皮可爱的短裤，腰上挂着的袋子里装着一个喷罐，如果脚下再踩着一个滑板，那就是一个标准的涂鸦仔了。

　　男孩在但丁的房间里搜索了一下，找到一瓶他喝了一半的酒，从口袋里掏出一些奇怪的粉末倒了进去，塞上一块布头，一手拿着酒瓶一手拿着打火机，神情紧张地望着门外：“我叫凯特，某个人派我来帮你，请你相信我，我会帮你打败狩猎魔的！”

　　但丁还是不太明白，他走到门口——那一瞬间他似乎又明白了，因为他被拖进了灵簿狱。

　　“妈的，又是灵簿狱。”但丁啐了一口，赫然发现自称凯特的男孩的身影在身边时隐时现——在灵簿狱里本应看不清人类的身躯的。

　　他正要开口，狩猎魔已经对着他的拖车发射了钩爪，很快但丁成了一个无家可归的人。叛逆在但丁的背后浮现，他握着剑避开狩猎魔的攻击，找到了黑檀木和白象牙，对着狩猎魔开枪似乎完全没有效果，没想到那个凯特也跟了过来。

　　“你他妈到底是谁？”但丁用枪对准了凯特的额头，仔细看这男孩似乎还化了一个烟熏妆。天哪，这实在有点恶心，他努力克制着自己想要对着男孩的额头扣动扳机的冲动。

　　凯特举起手：“别开枪！我是个通灵者——灵媒，我可以和灵簿狱里的你对话，我可以带你离开灵簿狱的！”

　　“我不想被一个还没断奶的小男孩救，而且我知道怎么对付这些恶魔。”

　　凯特举着手中已经点燃了布条的瓶子：“你可以看一下这个！”他将瓶子朝着狩猎魔的头上丢去，然后狩猎魔就捧着脸嚎叫了起来，“现在你可以随便揍他了！”

　　“哇哦！”但丁赞叹地叫了一声，“怎么做到的？”

　　“这很简单，用一些锅底灰，一滴蜥蜴的胆汁，一对蚂蚱的翅膀，放到三升狗血里面熬五个小时，晒干磨成粉末就行了！”

　　但丁将放在凯特额头的枪收了起来：“你很不错，”他拔出剑朝着狩猎魔冲去，“等会儿再和你聊！”

　　*

　　但丁干掉了狩猎魔，凯特用喷罐在地上喷出一个图案让但丁站进去，他顺利脱离了灵簿狱。

　　“伙计，”但丁朝着凯特走去，“你从哪儿学的这些？”

　　“我的老板教我的，”男孩带着但丁避开了警车朝着他停的车走去，“他想见见你，你愿意跟我去吗？”

　　但丁摊开双手：“随便啊。你老板是谁？”

　　“你知道名叫‘教团’的组织吗？”

　　“新闻里那个戴着面具的变态？”

　　“……那就是我的老板。”

　　但丁拉开车门上了车：“我简直等不及了。但是你真的会开车吗？”

　　凯特发动了车子掉了个头：“我知道你不会开车。别奇怪，我们对你的一切都很了解……尤其是我们老板。”


	2. Chapter 2

　　凯特带着但丁回到了教团总部，一个颇为秘密的地方，和但丁想象的不同，这里更像一个计算机研究所，而不是他以为的——一堆人围成一团，双手交握祈求着天赐之福。

　　凯特和房间里其他那些忙碌的看起来就很极客的家伙们热络地打招呼，顺便还向但丁介绍了教团的工作。这之后但丁见到了维吉尔，寻回了自己的回忆——这意味着维吉尔终于变回了他的哥哥，但丁站在破败的家里，看着面前的白发男子，终于有些意识到这人和自己长得有点像。

　　“你是我哥哥？”

　　“你的双胞胎哥哥，”维吉尔朝但丁走去，“我找你找了很长时间——”

　　“快点抱一个！”凯特在边上激动地叫着，“来个兄弟间久别重逢的拥抱！”他顺势推了维吉尔一下，维吉尔整个人摔到了但丁身上。

　　“凯特……”维吉尔扶住自己的帽子站稳身体，“控制一下你的情绪好吗。”

　　凯特抹了抹自己的眼角：“对不起老板，”他的声音居然带着哭腔，“我只是，看到你找了兄弟那么久……现在终于找到了，我由衷地为你们而高兴！呜呜呜！”他掏出了相机，“我会把你们的拥抱贴到教团月刊上的！”


	3. Chapter 3

　　但丁有幸参观了一次“教团福音”的拍摄现场。

　　所谓“教团福音”，就是教团首领——也就是维吉尔，戴上面具说一段警醒世人的话，直接上传到网络上，制造一点喧嚣。

　　拍摄现场就是教团最内部的房间，有一面墙刷得与众不同，维吉尔戴上面具站在那前面，凯特手持着摄像机做好准备打算随时开拍。

　　“为什么你们不用这个？”但丁指着边上的三脚架说。

　　“我们要制造晃动感，这样才更有纪录片的感觉。”凯特很认真地说，“但丁，麻烦你站到那个角落——对，就是那儿，站在那边不会被任何反光照到。”

　　等但丁就位，凯特郑重地打开了机器：“灯光！音乐！场记准备好了吗？演员就位！”

　　“就……按下按钮就好了，凯特。”维吉尔摘下面罩，对凯特说。


	4. Chapter 4

　　“跟我说说你怎么和我哥哥认识的？”

　　“我为了逃避我的噩梦而进入灵簿狱——这是一项技能，你得承认，我在灵簿狱乱转，遇到了他。他救了我。”

　　“什么样的噩梦能让你灵魂出窍进到灵簿狱？”

　　“你真的想听？”

　　“我想了解和我互相交托生命的同伴是怎样的人。”

　　“好吧……我在一个寄养家庭长大。我的养父，他是个恶魔。他……他每天晚上都会来袭击我。”

　　凯特的话停止了，但丁疑惑地看了他一眼，在明白他的意思后，他的表情渐渐变得狰狞。

　　“哦……靠……他真是个变态……”

　　凯特脱下了兜帽，不过兜帽下面的他也并没有长着一对角：“没事，我啥都感觉不到，因为我无路可逃，所以我找了别的途径逃跑。我跑进灵簿狱，然后维吉尔听到了我的呼救。他教我对付恶魔——字面上的或是比喻的——的方法，然后我把那混蛋杀了。”

　　但丁犹豫了一下，还是拍了拍凯特的肩膀。

　　“你是纯爷们，凯特。”


	5. Chapter 5

　　但丁从电视塔往教团总部全力奔跑，他站在附近的屋顶上看到好几辆防暴警车停在秘密基地的门口，大批防暴警察下了车，守好各个要道，准备冲进去。

　　他冲着守备松懈的后巷跳去，毫不意外地跳进了灵簿狱——这有些不幸，但也难说会不会成为幸运。

　　他跳进基地，想也没想就和那些不能和他交流的人打招呼，然后看到防暴警察的子弹射穿了他们的身体。

　　哦，是的。现在他们是恐怖分子，可以被直接射杀。

　　鲍勃在电视塔向他展示了凯特和维吉尔的照片，当然还有他自己的。既然但丁此时身处灵簿狱，那么首要目标肯定是凯特和维吉尔。

　　应该先去救谁呢？

　　但丁拿了一秒钟思考了一下。

　　凯特是个聪明灵活的男生，他能照顾好自己！倒是隐瞒身份的维吉尔，不知道他现在怎样了……

　　打定主意后，但丁靠着直觉开始了寻找维吉尔之旅……

　　数分钟后，教团总部被攻破，内部所有成员被当场射杀，极端恐怖分子但丁和教团首领不知所踪。警方得到了教团的所有数据，将教团全部的计划都握在了手里。

　　那两位失踪的恐怖分子，据说堕入了无边无际的地狱……


	6. Chapter 6

　　但丁思考了一下应该去找谁。

　　他要去找哥哥，但目前的自己在灵簿狱里，他对内部的构造也不太清楚。他需要凯特，无论是在游乐场，还是在街道中央，亦或是饮料工厂，多亏有了凯特，他才较为轻松地找到了出路。

　　打定主意后，他开始凭着记忆朝内部突进。要知道这并不容易，灵簿狱里的地形千变万化，恶魔还特别的多。

　　好不容易杀到最里面，当他看到凯特蹲在一个桌子后面发抖时，简直气得要炸锅。

　　“凯特！站起来！别在那儿发抖！快想想办法！”

　　“我……我不知道……我不知道该怎么办……”凯特一脸快要哭出来的表情，这更加激怒了但丁：“我前天才说了你是纯爷们！我刚干掉那个鲍勃就赶回来想要帮你们！哭有用吗！”

　　在劈头盖脸的臭骂之后，凯特终于打起了精神，找到密道带着但丁去找维吉尔。途中他们看到被当场枪杀的教团成员，凯特痛苦地捂着嘴，但丁小声咒骂着“纯爷们从不在这种时候流眼泪”。

　　他们进到了机房，维吉尔居然被困在了灵簿狱。一番拼斗后，但丁抵挡住了好几波的恶魔攻击，防暴警察就快要冲破大门。

　　维吉尔说：“我们走吧，但丁。”

　　但丁：“等等？！凯特呢？”

　　维吉尔：“我们救不了他。”

　　但丁回头，凯特可怜兮兮地看着他：“他说得对。在人类世界我无处可逃。”

　　但丁焦躁地和哥哥吵了一会儿嘴，他甩开维吉尔对凯特说：“凯特，你一定不要反抗，我会想办法来救你的……坚持住啊，伙计！”

　　凯特眼眶含泪地点了点头，随后被冲进来的防暴警察一枪爆头。

　　但丁愣愣地看着凯特的尸体。维吉尔在他身后小声说：“他们对有攻击性的恐怖分子绝不心慈手软。”

　　在那之后，兄弟俩为了找到曼达斯汲取力量的地狱之门，踏上了漫长的征程……


	7. Chapter 7

　　但丁对凯特说：“你跪在地上，手举起来，千万不要反抗！把身体缩小一点，让他们以为你是个孩子！”

　　下一瞬间，他就看见冲进来的防暴警察一枪射穿了凯特的肩膀，然后对着他拳打脚踢。

　　但丁跟着维吉尔到了一间破破烂烂的安全屋，这里连盏像样的灯都没有，倒是有电源让维吉尔可以用电脑。

　　维吉尔打开电脑，对着蓝色的屏幕发了会儿呆，然后问坐在黑暗中放空的但丁：“你和他关系很好？”

　　“什么？谁？”

　　“凯特。”

　　但丁坐起身来：“还行吧……他帮了我很多次。”

　　“你喜欢他吗？”维吉尔没头没脑问了一句。

　　“是——我是说，还挺喜欢？”

　　“你是个同志？”

　　“什么？不！”但丁几乎跳了起来，“为什么这么问？”

　　“你说你喜欢他。”维吉尔依然对着蓝色的屏幕发呆。

　　“不，不是那种……见鬼，维吉尔，这就和你喜欢你的伙计们一个道理。”

　　维吉尔扭头用蓝森森的眼睛望着但丁：“我并不喜欢他。你和他认识几天就喜欢上了他。”

　　“但我不是基佬。”

　　“好吧，”维吉尔叹了口气，合上电脑，房间里变得更暗了，“要跟我去睡觉吗？”

　　“好呀。”


	8. Chapter 8

　　维吉尔收到了曼达斯发来的视频。

　　曼达斯扯着凯特的头发让他说名字，凯特声音微弱地叫了维吉尔，曼达斯狞笑着在镜头前踱步：“这男孩喊了你的名字，维吉尔。看起来你对他很重要，那我斗胆揣测一下，他对你也很重要。……”

　　但丁看完了视频。他面容扭曲地看着维吉尔：“他对你也很重要？”

　　维吉尔耸了耸肩：“我跟你说过我并不喜欢他。”

　　“但是这个曼达斯怎么看出来的？”

　　“我不知道，”维吉尔用手托着自己的下巴，“也许他是个同志，所以他的同志雷达比较敏锐。”

　　“他是个同志？”但丁张口结舌，“那……他……呃……他的情人莉莉丝……是个男人吗？男人也能怀孕吗？”

　　“有种人是深柜，但丁，”维吉尔重新审视起那段视频，“他们可以将自己的性向——等等，”他转过来问但丁，“你刚才说什么？怀孕？”


	9. Chapter 9

　　维吉尔当然不会用自己的弟弟去交换凯特，其实就连但丁自己也清楚这一点。如果他哥真能拿自己去交换凯特，那……大概教团月刊或者新闻上会有崭新的爆料刊出了。

　　他们用莉莉丝——曼达斯的情人和她怀着的曼达斯的骨肉与凯特交换。

　　但这依然很奇怪——维吉尔对于自己的弟弟那么执着于将凯特救回来大为恼火，但丁表示自己只是想做一个说到做到的人。

　　但是再吵下去他们都觉得自己会变得更奇怪，所以决定暂时无视这其中的一些隐晦关系，把凯特救回来再说。

　　在人质交换的时候，当凯特和莉莉丝擦肩而过，维吉尔终于控制不住，扣下了扳机，先将莉莉丝的孩子打爆，再给她脑袋补了一枪。

　　但丁几乎立刻就跳起来破口大骂：“操你的维吉尔你其实根本没打算把凯特换回来是吧！”

　　维吉尔据理力争：“用曼达斯的骨肉将他引出来才是物尽其用！还是你想说其实你和凯特才是对对方都非常重要的？”

　　“并不是这样，但做人要说话算话！我说过要救他啊！”

　　“先救救你自己好不好！”

　　在他们的争执中，毫无防御能力的凯特被对面的防暴警察射出的子弹打死。

　　在那之后，兄弟俩为了找到曼达斯汲取力量的地狱之门，踏上了漫长的征程……


	10. Chapter 10

　　维吉尔杀了莉莉丝，但丁虽然很想骂娘，但是看到对面警察开火了，他只得把骂人话吞回肚里，冲向凯特，用自己的身体为他挡住子弹。

　　这让凯特感激涕零，恨不得肝脑涂地以报答但丁的救命之恩。他告诉了斯巴达之子们曼达斯的大厦内部的构造，在这之后，兄弟俩兵分两路，一路杀向了曼达斯的总裁室。

　　几经波折，他们关上了地狱之门，干掉了曼达斯，现在灵簿狱和人间融合，恶魔行径再也无法掩藏——罪恶都暴露在人们的眼前。

　　然而欢乐的大团圆结局还没持续多久，维吉尔说出了自己真正的目的——取代曼达斯，和但丁合力统治人类，这让但丁无法忍受，两兄弟多日以来的不合情绪在此时达到了巅峰，他们打了起来。

　　这一战两人打得难解难分，都使出了十二分的力量，拿出了魔人之力拼了个你死我活，直打得天地都变了颜色。最后，实战经验更为丰富的但丁彻底激发了魔人的力量，将自己的叛逆之剑插进了维吉尔的胸口。

　　他几乎忘记了自己是谁，脑中只有一个念头，杀了他，将他的身体刺穿，杀了他，让他永远无法起身……

　　“不！但丁，别杀他！”凯特冲了过来。

　　但丁睁着血红的眼睛看了凯特一眼。他是谁？他脑海中模糊地回忆着。

　　“求你了，但丁！别杀他！”凯特手足无措地在他们俩身边跪了下来，“就当是，就当是为了我！”

　　为了凯特。

　　为了凯特，不能杀掉维吉尔。

　　这里面的逻辑……他便是不明白啊！！！！

　　“你说你并不喜欢他！！！”但丁将手里的剑插得更深了，维吉尔大叫了一声，眼神开始变得空洞，但丁的声音听起来就像个野兽，“你欺骗我、欺骗凯特、你欺骗所有的人！！！你这个骗子！！！！！！”

　　他的剑被深深地插进了土里，将维吉尔钉在了地上。魔人的血流了出来，良久之后，维吉尔的身体变得冰冷。

　　但丁拔出了自己的剑，冷冷看了一眼边上已经吓傻了的凯特。然后他将剑收了起来，随便朝着一个方向走去，再没有回头。

　　从此这世上多了一个可怕的传说，传说一个白头发的妖魔总是会毫无预兆地杀害喜欢穿黑色长风衣还戴着帽子的青年男性，死状也总是当胸刺穿，放尽鲜血。

　　而维吉尔DLC，也不复存在了……

end


End file.
